Taken for Granted
by ostin
Summary: What goes in Kurt's mind after rejecting Blaine's phone call? (A makeover filler, includes Isabelle Wright)


AN: I own nothing, all belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.

Okay, so this is just some filler for the episode. Read and Review guys. Thanks :D

Sorry if there were grammatical errors. I just need to get this out of my mind.

Kurt was sitting in the lobby, looking down at his phone which kept ringing over an hour ago. But after 10 missed calls it stops. He tried calling Blaine but he didn't pick up, he knows he should have answered the call especially it keeps buzzing on the table meaning it was important but he didn't instead he decline the call from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you okay?" He heard Isabelle ask as she sits beside him.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He lied, while slipping his phone to his pocket.

"I saw your phone keep buzzing while we're chatting with the group."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he left me with 10 missed calls." Why he and Isabelle now talking about his personal life? They just had known each other for a week.

"Why didn't you answer it? I'm not going to get mad, if you just excused yourself to answer that important call." Isabelle told him as she handed him a coffee from the vendo machine.

"I thought I can just call him back."

"Did you call him back?"

Kurt nodded while starting to sip his coffee. He never really tried to drink those coffees on vendo machine because he believed that this type of coffee is not made out of purely coffee beans. But he's wrong it taste good, maybe because this coffee machine is in New York.

"He never answered my calls, I called him right after we finished talking but all I got is his voicemail."

"I know we just met for a week, and I treated you as my little brother already. And I have no right to ask you about your personal life but can I give you some advice? Looks like you two are suffering from long distance relationship."

"Yeah sure, I really need some right now."

"Before I became the "Isabelle Wright" you know today, I was just a simple girl in Columbus. With big dreams and ambitions, my boyfriend has been always supportive of me; he even sends my design in vogue so he can push me to work out my dreams and luckily I did."

"Reminds me of Blaine, he sang to me in our courtyard to just push me to New York and to not give up on my dreams. Wait, but how you and your ex-boyfriend may I say, suffered through long distance relationship?"

"He never went to New York with me instead he chooses California to study in Stanford Law School. At first, there's the adjustment of not being together physically. We text, call and even write letters for each other just to be romantic. But sometimes, all of these efforts are not enough to make a person feel your presence. Even we meet with each other during Thanksgiving, Christmas break it was never enough, especially if you're interning in Vogue, because it really occupies most of your time. And because of that when we have the time to call or text each other, it's like I'm not really focusing on him because I am thinking about my work. And he's not an idiot not to notice it; almost all of our conversation was about me. Like, when he asked me about my day? I'm going to rant everything happened that day, forgetting to ask about his. "

That stung in Kurt's heart, remembering their recent Skype dates where they always talked about him, where he didn't even bother to answer Blaine's question about his bowtie.

"Maybe the reason why he broke up with me is because I took him for granted. Thinking that he will always going to be there, waiting for me. I forgot he needed me too, just like I needed him. That's why most of all Long distance relationship fails because they lack communication, He didn't tell me about his feelings about the situation making it more complicated than it is. While me, on the other hand is too oblivious to my boyfriend's feelings because I was too focused on myself. I didn't see the sign of us breaking apart slowly."

Kurt remembered the incident with Chandler, he's not unaware of Blaine's feelings on him moving to New York resulting them in an argument and him flirting with another man. His senses came back when he heard Isabelle continued.

"It was thanksgiving when he broke up with me. I will never forget that night, it's like everything around me stops as he blurted out the words of 'we need to talk' and I just know that it will happen."

"Where is he now?"

"The last time I heard about him was a year ago. He was married with kids and also a successful lawyer in California. If I could just turn back time Kurt, I'll handle our relationship more carefully."

"Why are you telling me these?" Kurt asked Isabelle as he thinks about his relationship with Blaine. He didn't want to them to end up like that, but because of his actions, time will come they will be like Isabelle and her partner.

"Because I don't want you to do the same mistake that I did. I don't want you to end up like me. I'm incomplete Kurt even I'm successful on this field, I can't really say that I'm happy, because there is something missing. Sometimes I think that, I will still be happy even I didn't end up with Vogue and instead I worked out my relationship with him, maybe now I have my own family with the guy I love."

He hates to admit it, but he took Blaine for granted thinking that he will always be there for him, by his side no matter what happened. But he disregarded Blaine's feelings, and he knows that Blaine will never talk unless he can't keep it anymore.

"Do you know how I had known that your boyfriend is one of a kind? Because it reminds me of my ex. Blaine pushes you to go after your dream even it results in him being alone in Ohio, but because he loves you so much he let you chase your dreams, not all boyfriends can do that. Save your relationship Kurt, before it ends up like the one I had. There will never be another Blaine in your life. People like them; they're one in a million."

"Thank you for telling me all of these. You don't know how you just made me realize how I don't want to lose my boyfriend because of some stupid selfishness."

"I hope Blaine talks to you soon, so you two can figure out how to survive this Long distance relationship together."

Kurt just nodded his head with a smile, hoping that Blaine still isn't giving up on them. He needs to fix this, before it gets worst, maybe he can paid him a surprise visit one of these days as soon as he was adjusted working in Vogue. He wants Blaine to see that he need him, and how sorry he was for treating him like that, but above all these he wants him to know that nothing has change when it comes to the love he have for him.

He just hopes that it is still not too late to do all these things for Blaine.


End file.
